


out and about

by girlwithacrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Dialogue, Dorms, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay For You, Hogwarts, Humor, Love, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Outing, Requited Love, Sex Talk, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Short, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/pseuds/girlwithacrown
Summary: A fluffy wolfstar dialogue - Sirius has a nightmare and seeks refugee in Remus' bed.It's short, it's cute - a good snack for inbetween :)





	out and about

Remus? Are you awake?  
Reading.  
Bloody good eyes of yours.. can I sleep in your bed? James is snoring my ears off.  
Why don't you sleep in your bed then?  
I had a nightmare.  
You are 16 years old.  
It was a bad one.  
*sighs* Ok then.

Where is your blanket?  
Didn't bring it.  
Wtf your toes are icy!  
You are always so warm.  
Wolfs blood - you know.  
Remus?  
Still reading.  
What are you reading?  
*sighs* nothing you would like. Muggle romance  
stuff. One of Lilys.  
I like romance.  
Snogging all the girl is not romance.  
That's just because I fancy someone else.  
(Still reading and just asking because he wants Sirius to shut up) so who is the lucky girl?  
Well, brown eyes.  
Mhm.  
Curly hair.  
Mhm.  
Gryffindor genius.  
Mhm.  
Not really a girl.  
Mhm.  
Are you listening?  
No. ... What?

My fingers are cold.  
Remus sitting up to take Sirius hands and blows into them.  
Sirius actually blushing in the dark.  
I think you might get sick. Your heart is racing.  
I think that might be just being so close.  
Remus putting his book down and sliding to into the shared covers.  
Sirius putting his hands around Remus upper body.  
Sirius, you know I have a boyfriend.  
I know.  
You know that you are straight?  
Mhm.  
We are best friends.  
Mhm.  
This can't happen out of curiosity.

Mhm. ... ask me what my nightmare was about?  
What was your nightmare about?  
Ever since you came out to us .. I never thought about it but now ... I think I might have always fancied .. you.  
Silence (except for James' snoring)  
Remus shifting and Sirius holding faster onto him, afraid he is moving away from him.  
Moony?  
Yes, Pads.  
Can you break up with your stupid, boring Ravenclaw boyfriend and be mine instead?  
Sorry i can't.  
Why?  
Because .. we broke up one week ago.  
Now Sirius is sitting up surprised.  
Why didn't you tell us?  
Because ... You would have asked why and I promised never to hide anything from you again.

Is there someone else?  
No, there has always been only the one.  
So why did you break up?  
He wasn't the one.

Sirius again resting against Remus' shoulder - his hands under the covers searching the warmth of the others scarred body.  
So, you are single now?  
And utterly in love with my best friend since he started growing his hair out and being an absolute gorgeous wizard?  
*gasping* James?  
Don't tell him.  
Are you serious?  
No you are Sirius. ... Ouch that hurt.  
You are unbelievable. And a liar, no one sharing a bathroom with Potter could fall in love with him.  
True.

Remus?.... If you don't stop stroking my back in this very second I will have to kiss you.  
If your hands wander any more down it will not end at kissing.  
Both stop their hands movement.

Remus?  
Yes?  
It's not out of curiosity... not really.  
What do you mean by "not really"?  
I think I am just curious how it would be to spend the rest of my life with you.  
Oh, Godric, Pads, we did not even make out and you fantasies about marrying me.  
That must be the romantic within  
me. ... can you stroke my back again?  
*sighs but obliges*  
Sirius shifting his leg over Remus'.  
Oh my.. Remus how can you stay so calm?  
I have all the restraint you are lacking, obviously.  
What about when I kiss your neck? Just like this?  
This works fine for me.  
What if I kiss your cheek? Just like this?  
I can't see why this is a problem.  
What about a proper kiss?  
Mhm.  
What about I sit on top of you and snog you so bad that your lips will still be bruised at breakfast?  
That can only be expected from my future husband.


End file.
